Bientôt à la Maison
by MBAUM
Summary: Pensées de Lambert, alors qu'elle s'apprête à se mettre en hypersommeil.


L'immensité du noir infini qui se dressait devant elle l'effrayait, et la fascinait, en même temps. Elle ne pouvait décoller ses iris bleus de ce décor dépourvu d'oxygène, non accueillant, mortellement glacial... inhumain.

Les bras croisés, postée contre le rebord de son poste, Lambert repensait à des souvenirs heureux, sur Terre, à sa vie avant, en tant que garçon, puis en tant que femme. Les épreuves traversées, les regards qui la jugeaient durant ses études, la difficulté à trouver un travail, jusqu'à décrocher ce poste pour la Compagnie...

Tout cela lui paraissait si loin, désormais. Elle qui était désormais au service d'une entreprise intercoloniale réputée, touchant de jolies primes, pouvait être fière de son parcours. D'ailleurs, de la fierté, elle en avait beaucoup eu, quand elle sut qu'elle avait été choisie pour cette mission. Elle s'était sentie heureuse d'intégrer une équipe, même si les contacts humains n'avaient jamais été son fort...

Cependant, avec le Capitaine Dallas, elle s'était sentie en confiance, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Sans doute car il lui témoignait de la sympathie et ne jugeait pas, et parce qu'il était un homme pragmatique, et droit. Leur relation était cependant purement professionnelle.

Ce qui n'était pas toutefois le cas de Kane, qu'elle considérait comme un ami. C'était avec lui qu'elle parlait le plus. Il était ouvert à la discussion, et fondamentalement moins chiant que le reste de l'équipage.

L'officier Ripley quant à elle était ce masque d'autorité et de froideur... elle et Lambert n'étaient peut-être pas très proches, mais l'entente demeurait déjà plus cordiale qu'avec Parker et Brett, dont les blagues et le non-sérieux du premier, et le manque de personnalité du second, l'avaient souvent exaspérée. Ash quant à lui, demeurait un mystère. Ils ne communiquaient pas des masses, et quand ils le faisaient, c'était souvent elle-même qui faisait le premier pas. Néanmoins, elle aimait beaucoup Ash. Son calme apaisait parfois les esprits, et il dégageait une aura qui lui plaisait. Peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit d'une tension sexuelle s'étant formée, étant donné qu'ils étaient dans l'espace depuis presque cinq mois, et que le Capitaine Dallas et Ripley paraissaient être dévoués l'un à l'autre, et qu'il était impensable pour Lambert de se rabattre sur Parker ou Brett, qui étaient de sacrés lourdauds.

Ou bien, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme qui l'intriguait.

Lambert avait toujours été sensible aux charmes des hommes...

Hélas, Ash, lui, ne semblait que peu très sensible au sien. Ou à celui de quiconque d'ailleurs...

Plusieurs fois il lui était arrivé de suggérer des choses ou de tâter le terrain de manière subtile pour tomber sur un mur. A croire que l'officier scientifique ne ressentait aucune envie... Ou qu'il savait bien mieux se contrôler que Parker dont les principales sujets de conversation descendaient en-dessous de la ceinture. Et Brett, dans sa nonchalance totale, n'arrangeait jamais les choses... Ca avait d'ailleurs déjà déclenché quelques bagarres, entre eux...

Mais les querelles possibles avec ses coéquipiers demeuraient plus de bon-enfant qu'autre chose, et elle devait avouer que leur présence était agréable.

Mais, maintenant que le mandat avait été effectué, et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, une atroce nostalgie l'envahissait... Elle se sentait... dépourvue... Comme si elle était dans un guet-apens...Seule... seule, avec six autres personnes.

Mais seule, totalement seule. A des milliards de kilomètres de sa famille... Famille qu'elle risquait à chaque départ de ne jamais revoir...

Soudain, un frisson l'envahit et elle sentait l'anxiété croître en sa personne, pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait clairement identifier.

C'était comme si une main froide lui agrippait la nuque, et l'entraînait vers un avenir incertain, austère... Effrayant.

Le bruit de la porte automatique lui décrocha un soubresaut alors que Kane entrait dans la salle de contrôle.

Le trentenaire s'excusa de l'avoir surprise, avec un de ces habituels sourires avec un faux semblant de timidité.

**"Nous allons nous mettre en hypersommeil... Tout est prêt de ton côté ?"**

La jeune blonde répondit par un mouvement de tête machinal, sans toutefois détacher son regard de l'espace. L'analyste entendit Kane partir, et, après avoir poussé un profond soupir, qui ne l'engouffra que d'avantage dans sa morne tristesse, elle se détacha du tableau de bord, décroisa les bras et...

...Fixa encore quelques instants l'espace.

Et si... elle ne rentrait jamais à la maison ?

...Non. C'était impensable, de mourir seul, loin de tout... loin de ce qu'elle aimait, loin de ceux qu'elle aimait...

Mais un hochement de tête, lui arrachant ce contact visuel avec l'intensité de l'infini, la rassura.

Non, cela n'arriverait pas. Elle rentrerait bientôt chez elle, toucherait sa prime... et continuerait sa routine de vie. Elle avait un coup de moue, une petite déprime passagère, car bientôt sonnait la fin de leur mission, et bientôt l'équipage serait séparé... C'était tout...

Ce ne fut qu'avec le réconfort de cette pensée qu'elle fut capable de finalement éteindre les commandes manuelles, puis de partir dans la salle de sommeil, où ces collègues l'attendaient.

Rentrer chez elle...

Elle n'avait que cette idée en tête. Bientôt.


End file.
